kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Can Imitate The Other Guy Better?
''Who Can Imitate the Other Guy Better? ''is the eleventh episode of the third season. Kenny and Spenny must trade identities for three days. Whomever the crew decides impersonates the other guy better is the winner. The Competition Kenny lists heinous activities he must partake in in order to successfully imitate Spenny, while Spenny thinks he has the short end of the stick. The guys trade clothes as the competition begins. Kenny wears his pants too low and walks with his knees crossed, an imitation Spenny finds too offensive. In a flashback, Kenny tells the camera his plan is to exaggerate his portrayal of Spenny so the latter won't be able to focus on his rendition of Kenny. Later, Kenny, wearing Spenny's clothes and fake eyebrows and nose calls Spenny down for the rules. Spenny's dressed in Kenny's clothes and has drawn himself bags under his eyes and a five o'clock shadow, and brings a coffee mug with him everywhere he goes. Kenny portrays Spenny with his trademark neurosis, and Spenny frequently makes complements towards himself (Kenny), playing into Kenny's narcissism. Spenny's rendition of Kenny greatly impresses both Kenny and the crew, and he doesn't break character as Kenny had planned. He successfully portrays Kenny's love of video games and flatulence, while Kenny makes a mock speech to the camera à la Spenny about how he (Spenny) is morally the better man. Spenny breaks character for the first time to complain silently to the camera about Kenny's hammed up performance and to clean the kitchen, which, as Kenny, Spenny had previously made messy. Spenny later catches Kenny using his guitar and singing about a sexual relationship with his own grandfather, and Spenny openly defends himself against Kenny's offensive song. Spenny retaliates by acting out racist stereotypes in Kenny's room. Kenny (Spenny) shows up and demands for the return of a dildo Spenny (Kenny) supposedly stole.He then makes sexual advances towards him. Afterwards, Spenny finds Kenny sitting by the toilet and eating what appears to be feces, which turns out to be chocolate, cake and brownie mix. Spenny is so angered by Kenny's portrayal of him that the former must leave the house so as not to be bothered by Kenny's antics. On the drive to Tzafi's (Kenny's mother) house, Spenny amazes the crew with his arsenal of offensive jokes. Spenny plays his offensive portrayal of Kenny in front of Tzafi, who gives him a slice of cake, confused but playing along. Meanwhile, Kenny is reading gay porn magazines and masturbating with a pair of tweezers. Back at Tzafi's Spenny makes a mess of his cake and Tzafi kicks him and the crew out, while she defends Kenny's poop joke, claiming it is funny. Kenny is at a gay bar and paying the male dancers there. Spenny returns home to find his room in shambles and ample evidence of fetishized masturbation and urine in his bed. His portrayal of Kenny cracks even further as he can no longer stand the taste of coffee. Kenny calls for Spenny, where the latter finds the former in the shower covered in fake blood and cuts on his wrists. Spenny admits that he can no longer continue with the impersonations in time for the final verdict. The crew praise Spenny's initial performance of Kenny, stating that had he maintained it throughout the competition, he'd have one, but Kenny's more constant yet exaggerated Spenny character made Spenny break character too much, and so Kenny is awarded the victory.